¿Por que es tan dificil ponerte bajo el muerdago?
by DREIGNUS
Summary: YAOI, ligero, pero abstenerse si no se gusta de este genero por favor, SasukeNaruto, primero que hago, haber que tal quedo, gracias


Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

**¿Por qué es tan difícil ponerte bajo el muerdago?**

-Que fastidio!- dijo Sasuke arrojándose a su cama.

-Estaba listo! Se lo iba a decir! Y todo se fue por el caño!- decía mientras golpeaba su almohada.

-Habia esperado esta tonta misión desde hace días! Lo habia planeado tanto! Ya estábamos solos y nos interrumpe Sakura!- grita arrojando su almohada por la ventana.

-Me lleva!!- patea su cama, su armario, incinera las sabanas, arroja varios floreros- Te odio Naruto!!!- grita a todo pulmón, mientras que todos en Konoha ven una gran llamarada proveniente de la mansión Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Que fastidio…- dice Sasuke sentándose en el piso- Vaya asco de casa- murmura mirando como la mitad de su casa esta hecha añicos, y la otra medio quemada- Bueno, al menos logre apagar el fuego- dijo cruzándose de brazos con fastidio.

-No es verdad…- murmura sacando una foto de su bolsillo- No te odio…- dice mirando en esta, a Naruto, que a posado con una gran sonrisa en esta.

-Je, aun sigo sorprendiéndome de que posara normal, y no tan loco como acostumbra- dijo sonriéndose.

-Rayos, lo tenia todo planeado, se supone que hoy te diría todo lo que siento dobe… y justo cuando por fin te lo iba a decir, llega Sakura- bufa molesto- Jum, esta me abraza, y te vas molesto, enojado por que según tu te quito a Sakura¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Ella solo viene a buscarme, yo ni en cuenta sabes?- dice mirando molesto la foto- Además que es tu culpa! Si, eso! Es tu culpa dobe¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno conmigo¿Por qué eres así de noble? –dice sonrojándose de repente.

-Ww, que me hiciste?- dice apenado- Aun recuerdo como llegaste con Orochimaru, diciéndome que me salvarías, que regresaríamos juntos para ser felices… dobe, me fui para olvidarte, casi te mato para que me odiaras y te alejaras de mi… y aun así regresaste… dobe mas que dobe…- dice sonriendo a la foto.

-Nunca perdiste la fé en mi, regresaste por mi… pero no como yo quería que regresaras- dice bajando la mirada- Viniste como amigo, rayos, yo no quiero ser tu amigo… pensé que podría vivir sin que lo supieras… pero ya no puedo mas, quiero que lo sepas…- dijo guardando la foto de nuevo.

Sasuke se paro, y empezó a recoger.

-Pero… ya no se como… las palabras se me van…- murmura mientras recoge unas revistas- Me pones nervioso, y la lengua se me traba, y—He?- dice sorprendido, mirando un sobre que acaba de recoger.

-Haber, de quien es?- dice girándolo- Ha, es de Lee- la abre y saca una invitación-He? "Te invito a mi fiesta de navidad"…bla,bla,bla… "Flama de la juventud", bla,bla,bla… "no seas aguafiestas Sasuke"…bla,bla,bla…. "Eres un antisocial si no vienes"… mugroso Lee ¿Qué le importa si lo soy?- dice frunciendo el seño molesto- Bha! Yo no voy!- dice arrojando la nota, entonces mira dentro del sobre otro papel- Y ahora que puso?- dice, y saca la nota.

-"Adentro les entrego a todos un muerdago, recuerden que la tradición dice que si 2 personas están bajo él, deben besarse"-Sasuke abre los ojos asombrado, mira dentro del sobre, y efectivamente, ahí esta el muerdago.

-Mm, creo que ya se como demostrarte como te quiero Naruto- dijo sonriéndose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

24 de Diciembre por la noche….

-Sasuke!?- dijo Lee sorprendido.

-Si quieres me voy- le dijo este serio.

-No! No! Pasa, pasa!- le dijo Lee sonriendo, Sasuke entro, y lo primero que noto fue la musica, era agradable y animada, perfecta para una fiesta.

-Gracias por venir Sasuke!- le dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Mm, al contrario, gracias por invitarme- le dijo Sasuke serio.

-Ha… si, de nada- dijo Lee asombrado "Gai-sensei! Al fin logre salvar a Sasuke de su vida de psicópata maniático solitario!" pensó feliz, mientras encaminaba a Sasuke a la sala de su casa.

-Vaya- dijo Sasuke sorprendido, la sala estaba adornada con globos y listones, la luz que se veía era verde "Que sorpresa" pensó con sarcasmo, mientras veía como todos bailaban al ritmo de la música, que por lo que vio, era Gai quien le hacia de DJ.

También vio a Kakashi, que platicaba animadamente con Kurenai, también estaban Asuma y Tsunade, que estaban sentados en una mesa platicando, vio a Ino, que bailaba con Sai, a Shikamaru que estaba con Temari, Kiba por su lado, estaba bailando con Hinata, Sasuke se sonrió divertido, ambos se veían muy rojos.

Vio en una esquina a Shino, que hablaba de algo con Neji, supuso que no de mucho, ya que ambos parecían mudos la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Oye Lee! Ven a bailar conmigo!- dijo Tenten apareciendo.

-Si! Sasuke, te dejo, Naruto esta aya!- le dijo Lee señalando a una esquina.

-Gracias- le dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa, y se giro al lugar señalado, efectivamente, ahí estaba Naruto, sentado en una mesa solo "Que raro, él no es así" pensó preocupado de que algo pudiese estar molestando a Naruto, así que se encamino a el rápidamente, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el muerdago que tenia en su bolsillo.

-Hola dobe- saludo Sasuke sentándose a su lado rápidamente.

-Ya vas a empezar baka?- le espeto Naruto molesto.

-Que haces aquí solo dobe?- le pregunto directo, no quería perder el tiempo, quería saber que le molestaba, quería saber quien se habia atrevido a borrar esa sonrisa que le derretía en secreto… y de paso, tostarlo al carbón.

-Bueno… yo…- Sasuke noto como Naruto se sonrojaba.

"Que lindo se ve…" pensó sonriendo, pero se volvió a su esta frió, al darse cuenta de que estaba babeando.

En eso vio con sorpresa como Naruto sacaba un muerdago, y lo ponía sobre la mesa.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo, se volcó con fuerza dentro del él, y juraría que lo sintió romperse en pedazos como un vidrio, bajo la mirada sin darse cuenta, mientras aplastaba el muerdago en su mano, que bobo habia sido, era obvio, Naruto estaba solo por que esperaba a Sakura, quería seguramente darle un beso a ella "A ella, a ELLA, ELLA, ELLA! SIEMPRE ELLA! ELLA QUE NO LO QUIERE! ELLA QUE NO LO AMA! **SIEMPRE ELLA!!!**"

-Sasuke!-

-He?- este se giro sorprendido, para ver a Naruto que le veía molesto.

-No me escuchaste?- le pregunto Naruto sonrojándose, se veía molesto.

-Lo siento, dímelo de nuevo- le dijo Sasuke serio, mientras sentía agua en su mano, la saco un poco, y vio de reojo que era sangre, sangre que ahora bañaba un muerdago.

-Olvídalo- le dijo Naruto y se levanto de la mesa molesto.

-Naruto- lo llamo Sasuke, pero este ya estaba muy lejos- Rayos, que estupido soy- se dijo, y vio con mas molestia como Sakura aparecía, y tomando a Naruto de un brazo, lo jalaba a un rincón.

-Mierda de fiesta…- pensó furioso, al parecer Naruto tendría una buena Navidad, mientras que él, se hundiría en la miseria como de costumbre.

Se levanto de inmediato, y salio de la casa a paso rápido.

No quería ver a Naruto decirle que habia besado a Sakura, no quería ver a sus amigos pasarla bien, no quería ver parejas, no quería ver a nadie ser feliz, mientras que le se hundía en su soledad.

-Sasuke!-

-He?- se paro de golpe, habia escuchado bien? Era posible? Se giro lentamente, y vio a Naruto, que corría a paso presuroso hacia él.

-Na…ruto…- susurro incrédulo.

-Sasuke-baka! A donde ibas!?- le recrimino Naruto molesto.

-Me largo!- le dijo Sasuke retomando su andar molesto, si solo venia decirle como le habia ido con Sakura, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar nada.

-Espera!- le dijo Naruto.

Pero Sasuke ni se digno a mirarlo.

-Sasuke-baka!- grito Naruto, y se le fue encima.

-Ha!- gritaron ambos al caer al suelo.

-Que te pasa dobe!?- le grito Sasuke molesto, pero se cayo al ver frente a él un muerdago, y a Naruto, que estaba muy rojo.

-Me pasa que eres un baka!- le dijo Naruto bajando la mirada- Ayer… ayer Sakura me interrumpió, dijo que mejor te lo dijera hoy, por que era Navidad…- le dijo levantándose de golpe- Pero no importa, me voy- le dijo Naruto dándole la espalda.

-Espera!- Naruto segiro, y vio a Sasuke que le veía serio- Dobe - le dijo Sasuke, y saco su muerdago, y lo puso sobre sus cabezas.

-Esta lleno de sangre…- le dijo Naruto mirando el muerdago con asco.

-Por que es tan difícil ponerte bajo el muerdago?- le pregunto Sasuke sonriendo.

Fin.

Hola, bueno, esto es un Yaoi, como se dieron cuenta, el primero que hago, espero que quedara bien, se me ocurrió ayer, así que lo hice y lo subi.

Gracias por todo.

DREIGNUS


End file.
